Seirin vs Yosen di WC (Parody)
by sekartiara
Summary: Sebenarnya tim Yosen serius menghadapi tim Seirin, kecuali Murasakibara. Entah sejak kapan dia berlari-lari dan tertawa riang tidak jelas kayak orang gila. / "Hore! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil! Hore!" Murasakibara berdiri lalu loncat-loncat sambil bernyanyi lagu legendaris yang pernah ia tonton di pasar asongan(?). / "Gusti, ini anak kenapa sih? Malah jadi kayak orang gila!" /


**Seirin vs Yosen di WC (Parody)**

 _From Anime Kurobas Season 2 Eps 20-25_

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **WARNING:** Gaje, aneh, alay, garing,. Hati-hati dengan Typo dan adegan mabok! Bukan bermaksud untuk merendahkan, hanya untuk hiburan semata.

 **Don't like, don't read. Just for fun :)**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pertandingan SMA Seirin vs SMA Yosen berlangsung di WC atau nama ilmiahnya _Wintersirius Cuploupuis_ (?). Atau lebih singkat _Winter Cup_. Dalam pertandingan itu, tepatnya pada awalnya… Se-awal awalnya main game Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, God of War, Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes, GTA San Andreas, GTA V, sampai The Sims (?), Seirin kesulitan mencetak point hingga point tim Yosen mencapai 69(?). Namun semangat Seirin tak mau berhenti bagaikan Perang Dunia II, walaupun belum mencetak point sedikit pun dan sekecil apa pun.

Sampai saat itu, pelatih mereka yang biasanya dipanggil Riko memanggil tim basket Seirin untuk tawuran, - _eh ralat_ -, maksudnya untuk bagaimana cara menghadapi salah satu pemain basket yang dianggap titan itu. Sebut saja namanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Riko menjelaskan caranya kepada mereka, tapi mereka hanya mangut-mangut gak jelas. Hal ini dikarenakan pelatih mereka menjelaskannya sambil berceramah(?), sekalian membaca Alkitab dan ayat kursi(?). Ditengah berceramah tersebut, tiba-tiba Kuroko punya ide, entah baik atau buruk.

Dalam adegan tersebut, datanglah seorang cewek dan seorang cowok yang kulitnya agak gosong, bahkan gosong banget karena terbakar waktu ke gurun(?) dan lupa pakai _sun block_ (?). Ya benar. Mereka adalah seorang Momoi Satsuki dan seorang Aomine Daiki. Mereka ingin menonton pertandingan Seirin vs Yosen. Sebenarnya si cowok alias Aomine tidak mau menonton, tapi karena si cewek alias Momoi memaksanya seperti mau ngajak tawuran massal(?) jadinya ia parsah aja. Daripada nanti Aomine terkena bencana besar dari mulut cewek berambut pink itu.

Pertandingan berlanjut, kali ini mereka melakukan kombinasi, sebagai contoh kombinasi Kiyoshi dan Kagami. Mereka melakukan itu, agar bola berwarna oranye itu tidak direbut oleh Murasakibara. Dan bola itu diberikan pada Kuroko dari Kagami yang sedang melayang di angkasa. Kuroko memegangnya dan bersiap-siap dan…. GOOLLLLL! "Ini basket bukan sepak bola coex!" *Author digampar Kuroko*

 ** _Please Stand By_**

Akhirnya Seirin mendapatkan point pertama meskipun tertinggal jauh oleh point Yosen.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-** (untuk ide Kuroko tadi)

"Daripada berceramah dan bersusah-susah menjelaskan, mending aku aja yang ada cara. Aku kan punya ide," Kuroko bersemangat sampai muncul lampu misterius di atas kepalanya. "Hah? Emangnya kamu punya cara apa?" tanya Furihata.

"Ada aja deh," lanjut Kuroko.

"Heh! Yang bener dong!" bentak Kagami yang suara terdengar di seluruh sudut stadion dan "kuah" dari mulutnya keluar hingga membasahi rambut Kuroko.

"Hehehe.. Iye, iye. Jadi gini nanti waktu menghadapi Murasakibara-kun, aku akan melakukan shoot. Setetah itu,aku akan.." Kuroko membuka tasnya dan tengah mencari sesuatu. "Aku akan memberikan dia ini," tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan beberapa permen yang masing-masing bungkusnya berwarna ijo. Ada berbagai macam rasa. Mulai dari rasa mint, apel, mangga, salak, kacang ijo, b*ygon(?), timun(?), dan ganja(?).

Semuanya memegang permen itu, terutama yang rasa b*ygon, timun, dan ganja. "Tapi, untuk apa kita berikan permen ini?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Supaya Murasakibara-kun terlihat senang." Jawab Kuroko datar. Yang lain hanya mengerutkan kening dan garuk-garuk kepala.

 **-Flashback End—**

Setelah melakukan shoot, Murasakibara tengah bergumam kesal pada Kuroko. Tak lama itu, Kuroko menyerahkan tangannya. Bukannya mau salam minta maaf, tapi mau memberikan permen itu. "Murasakibara-kun, daripada kesal mending makan permen ini aja,".

Mata Murasakibara berbinar-binar. Air liur menetes dari mulutnya dan lidahnya menjulur keluar(?). "Pe-permen? Aku mau.." CPLAK! Tangan titan ungu itu dipukul oleh Kuroko saat mau mengambil permen itu. "Au! Kuro-chin, sakit!" rintihnya.

"Kalo kamu mau permen ini, bayar gocap dulu 50.000," kata Kuroko

"Bayar gocap 50.000? Mahal amat! Pokoknya aku mau permen itu!" gusar Murasakibara.

"Tak boleh. Ini gula-gula hanye saye yang punya! Kalo awak nak, bayar 50.000 lah!" balas Kuroko dengan gaya bahasa ala film 2 tuyul, tapi satunya punya sepucuk rambut ditengah, yang berasal dari Malaysia.

"Heh sompret! Aku kagak bawa uang! Gaya banget kamu pakai bahasa Malaysia! Sini mana permennya!" Murasakibara merampas permen yang dibawa Kuroko. Lalu ia memakan semuanya.

"Murasakibara-kun jangan makan se.."

"Aah! Biarin aja lah! Rasanya juga enak!" Murasakibara mengemut permen itu sambil memutuskan pembicaraan Kuroko. Ia terus melahap permen itu dan Kuroko hanya terdiam.

Pertandingan berlanjut lagi. Tim Seirin terus melawan timYosen dengan susah payah. Namun, Seirin tetap bisa mencetak angka. Di tengah pertandingan tersebut, si titan ungu itu terbatuk-batuk dengan tiba-tiba. Suara batuknya bertambah keras, seperti batuk berdahak yang berat. Himuro langsung menghampirinya.

"Murasakibara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himuro namun si ungu itu batuknya tidak berhenti-henti.

"Hei.. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kamu sakit? Sebaiknya aku.." terputus karena tiba-tiba Murasakibara tertawa.

"Hihihihi…hihihi…" malah suara tertawanya kayak kuntilanak kesurupan(?).

"Hei! Ayolah jangan main-main!" Himuro berkeras. Tapi rupanya ia tidak berhenti tertawa.

Rekan timnya berpikir, apakah dia kerasukan setan. Tim sebelah alias tim Seirin terlihat bingung. Juga pada para penontonya yang sekaligus merinding disko.

"Heh? Apa yang terjadi dengan Muk-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"Dia..dia..dia.." Aomine bernafas panik.

"Dia? Dia kenapa? Dia-chan katakanlah!" lanjut Momoi

"Dia..

.

.

.

"Dia berambut ungu!" Aomine melengking namun suaranya kayak Rihanna keselek biji duren (?).

"Wow! Gue kira dia botak!" Momoi men-smackdown Aomine, sampai ia mengalami patah tulang belakang(?). _Ehm..ehm.._ –ralat- Momoi menendang kaki bocah sedekil batu bara tersebut.

"Au! Satsuki sakit tauk!" rintihnya. Lalu kedua orang itu melanjutkan menonton pertandingan sambil berdiri. Hal ini dikarenakan tempat duduk sudah disita (baca: penuh) oleh penonton lain.

Sementara itu, masih saja ada sesuatu… Oh sesuatu..yang tidak beres. Murasakibara yang tadinya tertawa, tiba-tiba terdiam. "Hei Murasakibara! Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Himuro lagi.

"Ja-jangan.."

"Hah? Jangan apa?" Himuro mengerutkan kening, sekalian galer. _Duh Gusti, apa yang kau lakukan nak?_

"Kumohon, jangan sakiti aku wahai Prabu,"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Sudahlah, jang.."

Himuro kaget dan menutupi matanya karena Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba menciptakan (baca: mengeluarkan) sinar dewa.

 _~ And at last I see the light, ~_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

Begitu juga pada rekan-rekan timnya, tim Seirin, dan para penonton yang harus menutup matanya. Lalu sinar itu menghilang. Himuro dan semua orang di stadion membuka matanya. Sekalian juga pakai Insu tou, supaya matanya bening seperti kaca akibat penuaan dan buta permanen(?) dari benda bercahaya tadi.

"Murasakibara?" Himuro menepuk pundak titan ungu itu. _But…_

"Hai, Mpok Nori," Murasakibara menatap Himuro, tapi dia bertampang aneh. Entah apa yang membuat mata Murasakibara juling. Pupil mata kiri di atas dan pupil mata kanan di kanan. Bibirnya tersenyum,tapi tersenyum mules. Himuro dan rekan-rekan timnya hanya melihat dengan tampang yang belo'on banget.

Kemudian, ia agak membungkuk sambil mengancungkan tangannya "Hai, mpok. Pesan segar sari 2, gak pake telur ceplok."

"Hoi, hoi! Kamu ini bicara apa!? Ngomong-ngomong, kok matamu juling gitu sih? Kayak badut keseleo aja," Himuro sedikit minggat agar tidak terkena virus rabies(?) temannya itu.

"Tunggu! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku Prabu Siliwangi yang mulia. Kita kan baru berkencan sejak 3 hari yang lalu."Murasakibara mendekati Himuro dan ingin memeluknya. Rekan-rekan timnya semakin bingung. Terlebih lagi time Seirin, yang dari tadi melihat adegan "dramatis akut yang dicampur aduk" itu.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan kamu ini!? Trus apaan prabu-prabuan yang kamu maksud!? Lepaskan aku!" usir Himuro kesal.

"Njeerrr.. Prabu Siliwangi itu siapa?" tanya Fukui.

"Idih, mpok jahat! Ya sudah, kalo gitu kita lanjutkan bermain gamelannya. Biar manyyyuuss! Josh!" Murasakibara meloncat-loncat dan gembira gak jelas.

"Demi Dewa Mai-chan! Ini anak kenapa sih?" tanya Aomine yang sedang berdiri menonton di balkon.

"Aku juga kagak ngerti. Paling mabok tuh anak." jawab Momoi.

.

.

Pertandinga berlanjut lagi. Seperti awalnya, Seirin terus berusaha mencetak angka. Di tengah pertandingan itu, datanglah seorang berambut kuning bersama juga dengan tim-timnya. Mereka berasal dari SMA Kaijo. Sebut saja tokoh yang paling awal dulu aja. Kise Ryouta. Langsung saja, mereka melihat pertandingan yang _anti-mainstream_ itu. Dan di sinilah, kejadian aneh terjadi.

Sebenarnya tim Yosen serius menghadapi tim Seirin, kecuali Murasakibara. Entah sejak kapan dia berlari-lari dan tertawa riang tidak jelas kayak orang gila.

"Hei Murasakibara! Serius dong!" teriak Wei Liu yang sedang men- _defense_ Kagami.

"Siap, _big boss!_ Saya akan melaksanakan tugas engkong untuk menangkap ayam jantan engkong yang lepas dari kandang!" semangat Murasakibara. Tapi itu semangat mabok betul-betulan, dari atas kepala hingga bawah kakinya(?).

"Djantjoeg! Sejak kapan ane minta suruh tangkap ayam? Ane juga kagak punya ayam dirumah, pe'a!"

Namun, karena Wei tidak serius Kagami menghindarinya dan memasukkan bola itu ke ring. Tim-timnya bersorak senang. Kagami kemudian berjoget ala lagu dangdut yang lunggang-lungging dengan suara khas dangdutnya yang agak kampungan(?).

Wei yang kesal tapi sambil senyum ala meme Yao Ming itu menghampiri bayi besar yang mabok itu. "Heh! Gara-gara lu point kita diambil sama tim tetangga!" Wei menonjok wajah Murasakibara.

"Wahai Kaisarku! Tahan dia karena dia telah memukulku dengan kayu!" teriak Murasakibara.

"Kaisar apalagi itu cux? Ane cuma menonjok muka lu aja, kagak pukul pake kayu! Terus terang, lu kenapa sih sebenarnya?" balas Wei sambil menjilat lantai stadion(?).

TimYosen sedang berdebat tentang Murasakibara. Sedangkan, Seirin hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

"Oi, Kuroko. Tadi kamu kasih apa sih ke Murasakibara sampai bisa mabok begitu?" bisik Kagami menunuduk.

"Aku tadi cuma ngasih permen, tapi diantaranya ada yang rasanya ganja," balas Kuroko jinjit dengan nada yang datar dan santai alias tanpa ekspresi.

"APA!? PERMEN GANJA!?" Kagami berteriak sangat keras hingga tim tetangganya terdengar. Kuroko segera menutup mulut Kagami, tapi terlambat sudah. Tim tetangga itu sudah mendengarnya belum lagi semua orang yang ada di stadion. Lalu Kagami menarik baju Kuroko dan mengangkatnya ke atas dan sepertinya ia murka. "Hei setan! Napa kamu kasih permen kayak begitu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak kasih semuanya tapi Murasakibara-kun merampas permen itu secara langsung. Aku baru mau bilang, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarkanku." tambah Kuroko.

"Hei Taiga!" Himuro memanggilnya tiba-tiba. "Kenapa rencana tim-mu begitu kejam sehingga temanku ini jadi mabok!?"

Kagami kaget sambil loncat. Tak lupa, Kuroko yang diangkatnya tadi dilempar jauh hingga ke atas. "E-eh.. Tatsuya, i-itu bukan rencana timku! Ta-tapi dia.." Kagami belum selesai melanjutkan, Himuro sudah melawan.

"Apa pun katamu, pokoknya kita putus! Kita putus! Sekarang juga! Kita putus!" jerit Himuro. _Ini kenapa malah jadi adegan putus pacar ya?_

 ** _Please Stand By. Sekalian ralat_**

.

.

"E-eh.. Tatsuya, i-itu bukan rencana timku! Ta-tapi dia.." Kagami belum selesai melanjutkan, Himuro sudah melawan.

"Dia memberi permen ganja dan kamu membiarkannya begitu saja? Sudahlah! Pokoknya aku tak akan bersedia untuk menjadi suadaramu lagi!" kemudian Himuro berbalik menuju ke timnya. Sungguh drama yang singkat sekali.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan lagi hingga kuarter ke-3. Semuanya terlihat fokus melihat pertandingan, termasuk para pemainnya. Kecuali lagi si bayi raksasa ungu itu, yang sejak tadi belum pulih dari mabokannya. "Yey! Mak ijah teruskan lari marathonnya! Saya dukung jadi juara terhebat!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengelilingi area basket.

"Hoi serius dong! Jangan mabok terus! _Btw, kenapa jadi lari marathon? Trus kapan nih anak selesai dari mabok ganja?_ " seru pelatihnya yang bernama Masako Araki. Tapi Muk-kun tidak bisa diandalkan. Dia terus saja bergembira gak jelas dengan matanya yang juling dan larinya yang tunggang-tungging(?). Alias larinya dengan badan membungkuk dan kedua tangannya dibelakang.

Bola basket itu dipegang oleh Kiyoshi Teppei. Si titan ungun itu berlari ke arahnya dan men-sleding kaki Kiyoshi hingga terjatuh. "Woi napa aku di-sleding? Ini basket bukan sepak bola!"

Wasit pun meniup peluit sebagai tanda bukti pelanggaran. "Hore! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil! Hore!" Murasakibara berdiri lalu loncat-loncat sambil bernyanyi lagu legendaris yang pernah ia tonton di pasar asongan(?). Wasitnya hanya mencuci mata(?).

"Ini napa lu jadi menyanyi sih!? Lu melanggar malah senang." Wei mendekatinya.

"Gusti, ini anak kenapa sih? Malah jadi kayak orang gila!" kata Kiyoshi sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sekali lagi wasit itu meniup peluitnya. Lalu menahan Murasakibara yang sedang kegirangan. "Wahai, babysitter. Saya telah memenangkan Euro 2016 cap soda gembira. Yeyyy! Akihirnya saya bisa masuk Universitas Gajah Mada!" (?). Murasakibara mengangkat tinggi tangan sang wasit, lalu berdansa ria yang diiringi musik dangdut salsa yang "ora karu-karuan"(?).

"Lepasin gue woi! Gue wasit bukan babysitter! Trus apa hubungannya Euro 2016 dengan UGM!?" teriak wasit sambil cengar-cengir ala meme Yao Ming. Banyak penonton yang ketawa, tapi juga ada yang sedang tegang(?).

"Sudahlah Murasakibara. Lepaskan dia. Pak wasit mending kita lanjut aja pertandingannya dari pada pak wasit tambah sableng gara-gara si ungu ini." kata Himuro sambil mengghampiri. Mau tidak mau, wasit itu pun menuruti perkataan Himuro. Akhirnya pertandingan dilanjutkan lagi. "Yey! Terima kasih kisana yang baik hati!" Murasakibara melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo sudahlah!" Himuro menarik baju Murasakibara menuju ke lapangan.

Berlanjut bertanding dan berlanjut ke kuarter 4! Kali ini tim Yosen berusaha mencetak point, namun tidak berhasil sehingga point-nya tetap 69. Gara-gara titan mereka mabok mati-matian, jadinya semakin parah basketnya. "Wei!" teriak Himuro. Wei pun mengoper bola itu ke Himuro, lalu mengiringnya menuju ring. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Murasakibara berlari ke arah wasit. Sepertinya dia mabok cinta sama si wasit itu.

"Mpok! Dia melakukan handball! Beri kartu merah! Sekalian kartu Animal Kaiser, Yu Gi Oh, Bakugan, Aikatsu juga, mpok!" (?)

Wasit itu hanya bisa garuk-garuk phanthad karena gak ngerti apa yang diomongin Murasakibara. Himuro segera berlari ke arahnya tanpa peduli bolanya diambil oleh tim tetangga. BUKK!

"Woi ini basket bukan sepak bola, govlok! Lu kapan sih pulihnya!? Jadi ingin aku bunuh saja kamu!" lagi-lagi Himuro menonjok wajah Murasakibara.

"Purbasari sayang, geli tauk. Mending kita ke Grand Canyon aja biar bisa makan b*ygon dicampur susu soda. Biar tumveh-tumveh,"

"Gak usah bacot kamu! Lagipula gak usah juga manggil pake 'sayang-sayangan' segala! Jijik tauk!" Himuro menonjoknya lagi,

"Mantaapp! Bisa bareng mancing mania!" seru Muk-kun sambil loncat-loncat.

"Mancing mania pala lu!" tambah Wei.

Waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi. Tim Seirin tak mau kalah dalam melawan tim Yosen. Mereka terus bisa mencetak angka berkat Kagami dan Kuroko. Seirin terus mencetak point, hingga point Yosen tertinggal jauh. Kali ini Kagami ingin melakukan dunk, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya (baca: mem-blok). Murasakibara!

Kagami kaget, begitu juga dengan tim Seirin dan timnya sendiri. Yang tadinya mabok berat, sekarang ia tahu. Mungkin apakah ia sudah pulih? Apakah benar?

.

.

.

Salah. Bayi besar ungu itu memang mem-blok Kagami, tapi setelah itu ia kembali mabok lagi. "Nyoi, haji bolot. Terima kasih sudah memberikan hadiah buat saya. Minggir, Captain America mau lewat!" Murasakibara melewati Kagami.

"Captain America tampang lu camilan!" teriak Kagami yang berada di bawah ring.

Murasakibara menggiring bola itu. Bukannya dribble, bola itu justru ditendang layaknya bola sepak. "Asyik! Akhirnya saya bisa membuat emak bangga!"

"Woi kenapa bolanya kamu tendang!?" teriak Himuro mengejarnya. Tapi Murasakibara tidak mendengarnya dan ia melakukan tendangan salto. Bola itu melambung ke atas dan tak lama muncul cahaya-api berbentuk kambing(?) saat bola itu melesat dengan cepat. Hingga mengenai wajah seseorang yang sedang menonton di atas balkon.

Bola itu mengenai muka bocah gosong itu. Kemudian, mukanya tertutup oleh sinar dewa yang kadang-kadang juga redup. SIIINNGG! Semua orang menutup matanya lagi untuk melindungi dari sinar itu. Dan CLING! Muka Aomine yang tadinya tamvan dekil, berubah menjadi ketamvanan Bang Sutan Bhatoegana. Momoi yang didekatnya langsung pingsan seketika, yang ternyata pingsan kegirangan.

"Hoi! Tampang camilan! Sadar lu coeg! Liat apa yang terjadi dengan muka gue!?" Aomine yang bertampang Sutan itu berteriak dan melempar bola basket itu ke lapangan. Entah kenapa Aomine merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Banyak yang berbisik tentangnya, terutama para cewek. Lalu semuanya bubar dan mendekati Aomine itu. Mau tidak mau, bocah daki itu berlari secepat kilat keluar dari stadion karena cewek-cewek akan mengerubunginya, seperti semut yang mendekati makanan secara massal. "Hoi semvak! Lu apain muka gue coeg! Gue mau yang tamvan kayak dulu!"

Aomine meninggalkan stadion dan pertandingan berlanjut. Waktu tersisa hanya 1 menit. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Tim Seirin berjuang untuk mencetak point lagi. Begitu juga dengan tim Yosen.

"La la la.. Aku sayang sekali Mama Ijah," Murasakibara sejak tadi tidak berhenti bernyanyi riangnya. Rekan timnya sudah tidak memperdulikan si titan ungu yang mabok permen itu lagi. Mereka justru sibuk dengan urusannya. "Kagami-kun!" seru Kuroko yang ingin mengoper bola ke Kagami. Kagami sudah bersiap tapi sayang, sesuatu telah menghalanginya. Murasakibara lagi!

Rupanya ia sangat mabok sepak bola, karena sejak tadi bola basket itu ditendang mulu. "Hei, Murasakibara jangan!" lagi-lagi Himuro berteriak, tapi Muk-kun menjawab tidak jelas. "Halo mpok!"

"Itu panggilan apa lagi njeeng?" Himuro meringis ala meme Yao Ming. "Hoi ga usah ditendang bolanya!" teriaknya.

Muk-kun tidak mendengarnya. Ia hanya lari sambil senyum-tertawa gak jelas. "Terima ini, wahai ahli kubur Jeruk Purut!" Murasakibara menendang salto lagi dan tendangannya mengenai seorang juru foto. "Yeee! Goolll! Akhirnya emak bangga sama gue!" semangat Murasakibara sambil merobek baju basketnya hingga membelah dua.

 _Kroncong…kroncong…_ (?)

Pertandingan berakhir. Dan pertandingan itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Seirin, dengan angka 69 (Yosen) – 169 (Seirin) (?). Semua tim berkumpul dan mengucapkan salam damai (?).

Tim Seirin bersorak riang gembira, sedangkan tim Yosen hanya bisa memelas. Dalam adegan ini, yang seharusnya Murasakibara menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus, malah girang gak jelas. _Ya, namanya juga orang gila._

"Yeeeyyy! Mpok Nori! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Batman dengan jurus Kamehameha punya Saitama! Aku lulus! Terima kasih Prabu Siliwangi!" Murasakibara meloncat-loncat kegilaan (baca: kegirangan), sambil memeluk rekan-rekannya. Kemudian, menggandeng tangan sang wasit.

"Ayo sayang! Kita ke pantai untuk memancing segar sari susu soda bersama Zoro, Luffy, dan Gintoki." Murasakibara menarik tangan wasit itu.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan ini!? Lepasin gue! Hoi kalian! Tolong gue dong dari makhluk astral ini!" teriak wasit sambil senyum meringis meme Yao Ming. Tapi, kelima orang tersebut menolak dengan meme Yao Ming face juga.

"Au ah! Sudahlah aku lelah ngurus tuh anak! Aku mau pulang!" kata Himuro.

"Iya dah! Mending gue juga berhenti main basket dari pada tambah sinting gara-gara tuh bocah!" tambag Wei.

"Aku ora urus!" tambah Fukui.

"Ane juga ah!" Okamura menambahkan.

"Mending gue berhenti aja jadi pelatih!" ditambah lagi Araki.

Dan rupanya Murasakibara benar-benar mabok cinta sama si wasit. _Poor_ wasit. Lalu bagaimana ya nasibnya mereka berdua?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thx bagi yang sudah membaca :). Maaf kalo kurang lucu, ceritanya aneh, typo, maupun kesalahan lainnya karena author belum punya ide humoris yang menarik. Author akan membuat yang lebih menarik lagi jika ada ide humoris yang bagus.**


End file.
